Season of Darkness
by T. Baggins
Summary: Introducing Sailor Vulcan.


She stood at the edge of the ocean, looking West. Wind blew her long black hair, a wave crashed against the wall below her.  
Above, the full moon rose veiled by filmy blue clouds. They were calling her.   
No!  
It's Over!  
Isn't it?  
She was too old!  
Her time had passed!  
A darker, heavier cloud slid slowly across the moon. Suddenly she felt chilled and afraid. A few quick steps to her car and she was gone. With luck she would just make her flight to Tokyo.  
  
  
Season of Darkness  
  
The flight, although long, was uneventful. She spent the time sleeping, and trying to study the Japanese phrasebook she'd bought at the San Francisco Airport. It wasn't very helpful.   
It was mid afternoon in Tokyo when the plane touched down.  
She deliberately waited to be one of the last ones to disembark.  
Going through customs she got behind an American businessman who's grasp of the language was as tenuous as her own.   
After they had both passed, he turned to her, "Name's Georgeson. Tom Georgeson. Come here from Chicago. Long flight, damn long. You meeting someone, Little Lady? What's your name?"  
How odd he should ask her that. Are you meeting someone?  
She didn't know really. They had called her here. Called her out of retirement. Why?  
She forced a congenial smile on herself, "Kate. My name's Kate."  
"Katie. Cute name. Listen, Would you like to have dinner with me? I need to talk to someone in English, you understand? How about it, Katie? I've got an expense account...." Tom said.  
She hated being called Katie. She smiled. Tom wasn't bad looking, maybe in his thirties. Still, she was almost old enough to be his mother, "No thanks, Tom."  
He shrugged, "No problem. Here." he pulled a card out of his pocket, scribbled on it, "My number. Call me if you get bored, okay? I'm here for two weeks." He pressed the card in her hand, picked up his bags and walked off with a friendly wave, "Sy-o-nara!"  
Kate shook her head, waved back, "Sayonara."  
  
The concourse was crowded with people coming and going. Kate started walking towards what she hoped was the exit. Then something made her make a right turn and walk down a long wide hallway. She stopped halfway, frowning, "I hate this." she whispered to herself then turned back.  
"Dark Star."   
She knew the voice. A memory from the distant past. She turned, and saw "TimeKeeper? SailorPluto?"  
Pluto bowed politely, "Konnichiwa, Dark Star, welcome to Japan."  
Kate returned the bow, "Konnichiwa. Wakari masen?" Thank goodness for the phrase book and watching all that Anime.  
Pluto stepped forward, "Sumimasen." She transferred the Time Key to her left hand and held out her right.  
It was almost automatic. Kate reached out and took her hand. The world spun for a moment, shifted. Kate opened her eyes, "Must be tired from the flight."  
"Perhaps so." Pluto said quietly.  
"You speak English." Kate smiled, relieved.  
"No, Dark Star,you hear English, you speak Japanese. It is a gift from Our Lady Serenity.' Pluto lowed her eyes and detransformed, "In this time I am Setuna."  
"I am Kate."  
Setuna nodded, "Come, we have much to discuss. I have arranged an apartment for you."  
"That's very kind of you." Kate said as she followed Setsuna back to the Concourse. She was surprised to be able to understand the people around her. But she couldn't read the signs. "Oh, well, can't have everything." she thought.  
Outside a red sedan was waiting, engine running. Setuna stopped beside it, "Chiba Mamoru will take you to your new home. Please get some rest. I will call upon you in the morning."  
Kate nodded. A handsome young man got out of the car, smiled rather grimly, and took her bags. Once they were stowed in the trunk, he opened the door for her, "Please, Katesama"  
"Thank you, Chibasan." She got in.  
  
  
  
  
It was a long drive from the airport. They talked a bit about her flight, the weather, about San Francisco. Mamoru agreed it was a beautiful city, he said he'd like to take his girlfriend there one day. Kate smiled, "I would love to be your guide."  
"It's a deal!" Mamochan laughed, "Are you hungry? "  
Now that she thought about it, "Starving. But, I'm not much for Japanese food."  
"You like pizza, don't you?"  
"Love it!"  
"It's settled then." he smiled, "I know this wonderful place, best Mexican Pizza in Tokyo!"  
Mexican Pizza? In Tokyo? Obviously, she had a few misconceptions. She looked at Mamoru. He was tall, very handsome. Kate had always had an eye for men, white, black, Asian, Hispanic, whatever. They all had their finer points. Mamoru made her wish she was younger, and that he'd stop calling her Katesama. But, he was doing it out of respect. He was a true gentleman, a true knight. Kate wondered if this girlfriend realized just how lucky she was.  
  
  
Usagi was staring at shop window, drooling over the "cute", "cool" clothes being displayed. Looking in her pocketbook she noted a distinct lack of Yen, "It's not fair." she sighed, then smiled, "Maybe I can get Mamoru to buy it for me?." She turned from the window to see a red sedan glide passed. Usagi could recognize that car from a mile away, "Mamo!" she raised her hand to wave, then caught sight of a girl in the seat beside him. Jealousy raised it's head and roared, "Who is that Man Stealing Hussy??" Usagi clutched her throat in theatrical agony, "He's seeing another girl! He doesn't love me any more!" Waaaahhhh!!  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Kate had a nice supper together. He was eager to hear of America, and especially her home San Francisco. Kate found herself relaxing, it was easy to talk to him, easy to laugh and smile.   
After pizza, he drove her to her apartment, helped her with her bags. "I want to thank you so much." Kate smiled, then yawned, "You've been most kind."  
Mamochan grinned, "You'd better get some rest, Katesama."  
He bowed politely and left.  
Kate stood for a moment, surveying her new surroundings. "I have closets bigger than this." she muttered. Indeed, the place was tiny. Futons that doubled for sleeping and sitting. The kitchen consisted of a small refrigerator and a one burner hotplate. A small shelf held newspapers, magazines, a few manga. None of which she could read. A door led to a bathroom with a western style toilet and shower stall. No closets. But there was a nice size window. Kate opened one of the futons and sat down, then stretched out. She watched the busy street below and let the tiredness overtake her.  
  
  
Setsuna entered the large house that was filled with love and laughter and delicious aromas. Michiru came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, "Setsuna, I was becoming concerned."  
"I'm all right, Michiru." Setsuna smiled, "I just had some errands..."  
Michiru smiled, "About my dinner. Another minute and it would have been ruined." Then she called out, "Haruka! Hotaru! Time to wash up for dinner!"  
Hotaru came running out of the TV room, "Setsuna-mama! Haruka-Poppa bought me a new game! It's so fun!" she jumped into Setsuna's arms. As Hotaru hugged Setsuna, she whispered, "She is here?"  
Setsuna barely said, "Yes." She kissed Hotaru's cheek and set her down, "Run along now."  
Haruka stood with her hands in her pockets, "Orbit Blasters. She's beaten me six times already. Go figure."  
Michiru came back out of the kitchen, carrying a covered dish, "Ruka, go on, get cleaned up. We're going to eat now."  
Haruka's eyes sparkled mischievously...  
Michiru smiled, "Don't even go there! "  
  
  
Hino Rei knelt before the sacred fire, praying softly. She stared into fire and slowly a vision came upon her. SailorMars was standing alone on a city street. It was dark, the air heavy with impending rain. Looking down she saw a spreading pool of blood, glowing like fire, sparkling with power. From this pool arose three specters. Daimons with glowing red eyes, who shrieked and screamed. And before them the city crumbled, people fell dead upon the street. A rain of fire pelted the ruins and the city was burnt to the ground. Not a trace remained. "No!" Rei cried out.  
The cry broke her trance.   
She sat there, heart pounding, hands shaking.  
"Rei? I heard you cry out. Are you okay?" Yuuichirou knelt beside her.  
She could not speak, her throat tightened, tears started spilling down her cheeks.  
Yuuichirou put his arm around her, "Reichan, what is it? What's wrong?"  
And she broke down. He gathered her in his arms, softly kissing her silky black hair. And she cried. Cried for the Earth that was destroyed, for lives that were snuffed out, for her helplessness to stop it.  
  
  
Kate opened her eyes. She was in a palace made of crystal and silver. A mist swirled around her feet. The Earth hung in the sky, a beautiful blue globe. She knew she was on the Moon. Dressed in a black and red gown.   
"Ah, Vulcan, how good of you to come."   
She turned toward the voice. A beautiful woman with platinum hair came towards her. Dressed in white with white wings she looked like an Angel.   
Vulcan bowed ,feeling the wings on her own back, "Did I really have a choice, Serenity?"  
Serenity laughed softly, "No, unfortunately, you did not."  
then she frowned, "I am truly sorry for that, my friend."  
"You must need my special talents, then." Vulcan surmised, "What is it?"  
Serenity looked up at the Earth, "The Furies."  
"The Furies? No one can stop them, Serenity. Not even your Silver Crystal. Why call on me?" Vulcan frowned.  
"Because there might be a chance this time. I have an idea that may work." Serenity walked over to her throne, "The Furies will be resurrected in the future." she gave Vulcan a hard look, "Do not stop this. The Furies must be destroyed once and for all!"  
"And how, Your Lunar Majesty, am I to accomplish this?" Vulcan spoke rather sarcastically.  
"By combining your Dark Power with my daughter's crystal power." Serenity said, "Dark and Light coming together, concentrated. It should work! It must work!"  
Vulcan folded her arms, "So! You have given me a hard task, old friend. The greatest challenge of my career as a Sailor Senshi."  
Serenity just looked at her, puzzled.  
"I must gain the Princess's trust. Indeed, that of all the young Senshi" Vulcan lamented.  
Serenity smiled kindly, "That should not be difficult, my friend. Usagi is friendly..and trusting. You have my Blessing, Vulcan."  
"And you have mine." Vulcan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
In a posh downtown hotel, Tom Georgeson was putting on the finishing touches to his business "uniform". Dark suit, white shirt, tie, new shoes, freshly showered and shaved. A splash of cologne, not too much. His mind was already on the evenings entertainment and those beautiful Asian women. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Over on the bed was his laptop and the briefcase he was to deliver to Mr. Yakasumi. He pulled out the card he had been given in Chicago and dialed the number.  
A woman answered, "Yakasumi Corporation, how may I help you?"  
"Mr. Yakasumi, please. Tom Georgeson from Chicago." He said.  
"Just a moment, please."  
There were the firmiliar clicks of a call being transferred. Then Mr. Yakasumi came on, "Mr. Georgeson! I'm glad your here! How was your flight?"  
"Excellent, thank you." Tom put the smile in his voice.  
"And your hotel room? Do you find it satisfactory?"  
"couldn't ask for better, sir."  
"Excellent! Do you have the delivery?"  
"I do, sir, it's right here" Tom patted the briefcase.  
Mr. Yakasumi was almost beside himself with joy, "Very good! Very Good! I will send a car for you. It will be in front of your hotel in 10 minutes."  
"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to meeting you."  
"I will see you then. Goodbye."  
"Good bye, sir." Tom smiled into the phone. He replaced the receiver and looked outside. The sky was gray and drizzling rain. Then he picked up the briefcase and laptop and headed downstairs.   
Mr. Yakasumi was a very important client and Tom had been promised a substantial bonus for delivering the briefcase along with his usual commission. He was mentally spending the money when a large black car pulled up. A woman got out. She was wearing a miniskirted chauffeur's uniform and cap. Her beautiful hair was loose, her eyes dark and glittering. She entered the lobby and went right up to Tom, "Mr. Georgeson? I am from Yakasumi. Follow me, please.?"  
She led him out and opened the car's rear door. Inside, the car smelled of leather and luxury. When he was in, she closed the door and slid gracefully behind the wheel.   
"Our journey will take approximately one hour, sir. Please, relax and enjoy the amenities." She started the engine and pulled out into traffic.  
The amenities included a wet bar, television, computer port, cell phone, magazines. Tom settled back, this was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
Tom was escorted to Mr. Yakasumi's office by yet another Asian beauty. She rapped on the door, then opened it.  
Mr. Yakasumi stepped out from behind his huge desk and bowed low. Tom bowed automatically. Yakasumi smiled, "Welcome to Japan, Mr. Georgeson. This is not your first trip?"  
"No, sir, I've had the honor of doing business here on several occasions."  
"yes, I can tell. Your Japanese is very good." Yakasumi nodded approval, "But, I do detect an accent...Chicago?"  
Tom smiled, "Yes, sir, born and raised."  
"Ah, so! Al Capone. Gangsters." Yakasumi laughed.  
Tom laughed, too. It was good for business.  
"Please, Mr. Georgeson, have a seat." Yakasumi said indicating a chair beside the desk. Tom sat, and Yakasumi was suddenly all business. "I inherited this company from my father two years ago, Mr. Georgeson. My Grandfather started it making bombs and chemicals for the war. He grew very rich. My father started dealing internationally in the 1960's. Today we have chemical plants all over the globe. Both my father and grandfather were rather ruthless men. They cared more for profit than for the environment. I, Mr. Georgeson, have become a conservationist. My lovely wife has shown me error of my ways. Today, Yakasumi Corporation has the honor of being a leader in global conservation. Yet, while I am seriously trying to produce environmentally safe products, I see my competitors doing the opposite! Many similar companies in Asia, Europe, and the America's continue to pollute and destroy. If this is allowed to continue, what will we leave future generations, Mr. Georgeson?"  
Tom shrugged, "There are International laws now. And groups like Greenpeace.."  
Yakasumi frowned, "Ha! That is like an ant attacking a tiger! The laws are unenforceable! The Environmental Groups are helpless against giant companies! Yet, these companies must be punished!"  
Tom squirmed in his seat, "What has this to do with me?"  
"Much." Yakasumi pressed a button on his desk.   
The door opened and a woman stepped in. She was gorgeous. "Good day, Mr. Georgeson." She was an American.  
"Allow me to introduce my wife." Yakasumi smiled proudly.  
"Mr. Georgeson, what do you know about Classical Mythology?" Mrs. Yakasumi said as she leaned on the desk.  
Tom smiled, "Not much. Just High School stuff."  
"Are you firmiliar with The Furies?"  
Tom shook his head, "Can't say that I am."  
"The Furies...Tom...were born of blood. They were born to avenge, to seek revenge upon those who would ravage the Earth." She explained.  
Tom stood up, suddenly nervous, "Um, I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. What has some ancient myth to do with my company?"  
"We have requested from North American Chemical the formula to recreate that myth." Mr. Yakasumi smiled, "You carry it in your briefcase."  
Tom looked confused.  
Mrs. Yakasumi stepped closer and took the case. "It is a common chemical. The 100cc's that is in this case should be sufficient."  
"Sufficient for what??" Tom stepped away.  
"You see, it is not from just anyones blood that the Furies can arise. Unfortunately, we do not know who's blood carries the catalyst. We can make guesses based on computer models and calculations. And then...with just a drop of this that you have so generously provided..." Yakasumi reached into a drawer and brought forth what looked like an ordinary hen's egg.  
His wife opened the briefcase and brought forth the container. There was a large red biohazard sticker on it.  
"Already funds have been transferred to your company's account, Tom." Mrs. Yakasumi smiled as she pulled on gloves,''That's what you came for, isn't it?" she took a dropper from her pocket and opened the container, "Money?"  
"What? What's going on?" Tom backed towered the door, "You people are mad!"  
She shook her head, "Not at all. We are quite sane. And quite dedicated." A drop of green liquid fell upon the egg. "Do you know what a diamon is, Tom?"  
  
  
  
  
Kate woke up with a start. She thought she'd just had a bad dream. Those kind that jolts you awake, yet can't be remembered. She sighed and looked out the window at the wet streets, "Something wicked this way comes." She turned suddenly, "TimeKeeper!"  
"Please, forgive the intrusion. We haven't much time. Please, get dressed and come with me." Setsuna bowed politely.  
"Where are we going?" Kate asked as the headed for the bathroom.  
"Hikawa Temple."  
"Sightseeing, Setsuna?" Kate called out with a mouth full of foam.  
"There we will meet the Inner Soldiers and the Princess"  
  
  
  
  
After climbing the long stairway up to the Temple, Kate was thoroughly winded. Setsuna, however, was neither winded nor slowing down. She walked swiftly toward the garden area, "Quickly." she said.   
Kate trotted to catch up. She wished the TimeKeeper would slow down a bit. This was a really beautiful place, the earlier rain had left everything smelling clean and fresh.   
Setsuna stopped suddenly just before rounding the corner. Kate stopped beside her, "What is that?"  
"Diamon." Setsuna whispered.  
The diamon was in female form. Green skinned, green eyed. It's hair a cascade of flowers and spring leaves. It almost looked beautiful, if it hadn't of had those vicious looking claws.  
Or been holding one of the young girls against a wall. Four more girls were bound to a tree with thick vines, they were screaming, shouting, "Reichan! Reichan" But their struggling was useless.   
Kate turned to Setsuna only to find she had vanished. "You Slime." Kate frowned, "You knew it all along."  
All of a sudden Kate felt it in her hand. The transformation wand with it's warm energy. It made her fingers tingle. "I haven't done this for years." Kate breathed, suddenly afraid. "What if it doesn't work?" She looked at the wand, glittering in her hand and, for a second, she hesitated. Then closed her eyes and raised the wand above her head shouting, "Dark Star Power, Make Up!"  
She felt herself lifted as a warm breeze touched her nakedness. Ribbons of energy wrapped themselves around her as her body was turned in a graceful dance. She felt the bodysuit caress her, and the sailor colar and bow glow into existence. Next her arms were wrapped in ribbons that became gloves. Now boots appeared on her legs. Lastly the skirt rippled around her waist.  
Her head was gently bent back and the silver tiara grew from the glowing symbol in her forehead. Her hair blew in the wind, and she was set back down, gently, on the grass.  
Still feeling the rush, SailorVulcan shouted, "Stop! Right there!"  
And everything stopped.  
Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto stopped their struggling. They stopped and stared at the mysterious senshi. She was not like them, yet she was. Short and plump, obviously a Westerner, and older. She stood, feet apart, arms folded, an unsettling glitter in her eyes.  
"I am the avenger, the Soldier of Darkness! My guardian deity: Vulcan! I am Sailor Vulcan! Stand away from the girl!"  
The diamon did not move. It giggled softly.  
"Sailor Vulcan?" Usagi whispered.  
"Yet another mysterious senshi." Minako sighed.  
"Senshi maybe." Makochan said thru clenched teeth, "But, I don't trust her." She resumed her struggling.  
The diamon raised it's clawed hand to strike and slash. To draw blood. Vulcan's face became hard, "I said, stand away!"  
It happened in an instant. A thin bolt of dark energy shot from Vulcan's fingers. It hit the daimon, knocking it backward. Rei dropped to the grass with a soft thud.  
Now the diamon came at SailorVulcan, all speed and claws and deadly fangs. The two collided and fell apart. Vulcan shook her head to clear it. Then she hissed, like a snake, showing her own fangs, and rose to her feet.  
The four bound to the tree could only helplessly watch the battle. They could tell the combatants were about equally matched. But, after a while, Vulcan began to loose ground. "I'm too old for this." she thought just before the diamon hit her.  
Vulcan went down. She lay still for a moment. The diamon stood over her, waiting for any sign of life. Then, slowly, Vulcan raised her head, and struggled up once more.  
Again the diamon struck.  
SailorVulcan tumbled to the grass and rolled over onto her back. She raised her hand and the thin bolt of energy shot forth. Not at the daimon this time, but, at the girls tied to the tree. The vines fell away.   
Makoto was first,and without even thinking, shouted "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"   
Flash!  
It only took one " Oak Evolution!" to put the diamon away. It vanished with only a soft giggle.   
From behind a tree SailorPluto relaxed her grip on the Time Key and sighed.  
Rei moaned and sat up. She felt groggy and sick and couldn't stop shaking. The others were around her instantly. "Reichan!" Usagi wept, hugging her friend.   
"Rei, are you all right?" Ami asked.  
Rei nodded, "As soon as Usagichan stops dripping on me." she said softly. Feeling better, Rei pulled away. "Your getting my colar all wet!"  
SailorJupiter stood over them, alert, ready to fight.  
"She's gone!" Minako pointed to were Vulcan had been.  
"Sailor Vulcan!" Usagi and Ami exclaimed.  
Jupiter nodded, "Good!" and detransformed.  
  
  
"You slime."   
Pluto turned with a start, "Sailor Vulcan!"  
"You did that on purpose!" Vulcan said softly, "Didn't you?" she did not wait for an answer, "I'm too old for this, Time Keeper, my hour has passed!" She looked down at the grass, "That enemy was weak. 30 years ago I could have taken it easily."  
Pluto smiled kindly, "You did well, Vulcan. You are only out of practice, give it time."  
"Easy for you to say." Vulcan detransformed with a sigh, "Man, I'm beat."  
Pluto touched Vulcan's arm, "I only hope I can still fight as well 30 years from now." She, too, detransformed, "Come, we must go before they see us."  
"I thought I was going to meet them!" Kate hurried after Setsuna.  
"Not yet, Katesama." Setsuna told her as they started down the stairs, "Not yet."  
Kate was silent for a long while as they walked down the street. Then she said, softly, "Okay, I am a bit out of shape, I'll admit that much. I need a little practice, that's all."  
Setsuna smiled one of those inscrutable smiles of hers, "I am glad you said that, Katesama."  
"Oh?" Kate frowned.  
"That is our next destination."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Three  
  
  
Twilight.  
A huge grassy field surrounded by large trees.  
Four women and a child stood in the center, talking softly. Setsuna was nodding, "Very well, then, it is settled. Haruka shall be first. Please, take your places for training exercises."  
Kate swallowed, "Oh, boy." and walked away to her place.  
Setsuna and Hotaru started off for their places.  
Before they parted, Michiru touched Haruka's arm, "Please, be careful, dear."  
Haruka smiled, "You're not talking to me, are you? " She held Michiru's chin, "Don't worry, love, I'll go easy on the old one."  
Michiru joined Hotaru.   
"I hope she doesn't get hurt." Hotaru said.  
Michiru look down at her, curious.  
"Haruka-papa. I hope she doesn't get hurt." Hotaru explained.  
Michiru nodded.  
"Uranus Star Power, Make-up!"  
"Dark Star Power, Make-up!"  
The battle had begun. 


End file.
